darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Jail Bird
Negaduck uses a magic jewel to steal the superpowers of the Fearsome Five to destroy DW! Will DW have to allay himself with the Fearsome Five to defeat Negaduck? plot Darkwing Duck goes to guard the Mystic Eye Jewel and runs across the Fearsome Five. He defeats Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack but NegaDuck gets away with the gem. Darkwing has a plan to find out where Negaduck is and diguises himself as a criminal to get arrested and put in jail with the others where he will gain their confidence and learn Negaduck's wherabouts. Negaduck learns that the gem can transfer powers from one person or animal to another and plans to use it to transfer the powers of his teammates and give them to himself. Darkwing gets into the prison and never really earns the trust of the others and finally learns of a plot that Negaduck will spring the others. He goes to the warden to warn him and finds out that it's too late and Negaduck is already in control. Negaduck steals the powers of the others and becomes Mega Negaduck and goes to the city to cause mayhem. The small Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack help Darkwing and tell him their weaknesses and they go to find Mega Negaduck. They use their own weaknesses again Mega Negaduck and he is defeated after a brief and funny battle and Darkwing accidentally drops the gem and it shatters and the others gain their powers back. They decide to team up and get Darkwing but Darkwing came prepared and Launchpad arrives in the Thunderquack and the four villains are captured once again. travia Liquidator and Bushroot lost their powers, but kept their altered appearances. Shouldn't they have reverted to their original forms? notes Darkwing's supervillain disguises: Jumping Quack Flash, Rollerduck, and Demolition Duck. Mega NegaDuck's form consists of Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, Quackerjack's jingle bells, and MegaVolt's helmet and chest armor. This may be the final appearances of Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack, as they don't appear in in either seasons 2 and 3, while Megavolt and Negaduck make returns in Seasons 2 and 3. The final appearance of the Fearsome Five. Gosalyn has no lines in this episode. quotes (Quackerjack begins biting Mega Negaduck's arm after being zapped by the Mystic Eye) Quackerjack: I'm ruined! Ruined! Ruined!!! Mega Negaduck: What are you whining about? You never had any powers to begin with! Quackerjack: You stole...my wackiness! Mega Negaduck: I did not. (He begins laughing uncontrollably like Quackerjack then snaps out it) Okay, okay. Maybe I did. (Mega Negaduck uses Liquidator's powers to part the ocean) Liquidator: Say, how come I never thought of doing that? Darkwing: (they use cement on the water part of Mega Negaduck's body) Yep, yep. Another hardened criminal. Bushroot: How could I trust him? How could I be such a sapling? Mega Negaduck: Bon jour, boneheads. I'm off to wallow in mindless destruction. Megavolt: The incredible Megavolt, forced to waste his wattage on menial labor. Revolting! Bushroot: This can't be Darkwing Duck. He would have called me mean names like Bushbrain and Mellonhead. Megavolt: I think Bushbrain is right. Quackerjack: Yeah, good thinking, Mellonhead. Bushroot: Takes one to know one. Megavolt: Say, you look familiar. Darkwing: (in disguise) But of course I look familiar. I'm Demolishion Duck over here. The mighty mallard menace. Champion of chicanery.Vanguard of villainy. Bushroot: He's so arrogant. Liquidator: So one hundred percent egotistical. Megavolt: He's so pretenious. Quackerjack: So...Oooh...Squiggly! Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator: He must be.....Darkwing Duck! Liquidator: Look fellas. Another fine inmate brought to you by the St. Canard police force. When it comes to nabbing hoods, they've got the goods. Negaduck: How interesting. If the Mystic Eye can steal that dove's ability to fly, then it can steal the powers of those super powered simpletons. (laughs) Looks like I'm going to visit my old chums in prison after all. Darkwing: (to Bushroot's plant) Back, or I'll nip you in the bud. Darwing: Nothing can possibly get by me. (the Fearsome Five are sneaking in a window) I'm the King of Crimebusting. The Duke of Detection. (walks by the Fearsome Five as they pose like a statue) Nothing escapes my eagle eye. Not even the most miniscule...Hey, how ya doin guys? Not even the most miniscule de...Guys! The Fearsome Five! Negaduck: Well, whadda ya know. It can count. Darwing: You stay here and keep an eyeon...Uh...Winky. Launchpad: But DW... Darkwing: No "buts". I can handle this case solo. Nothing can go wrong. (he lands on the Ratchatcher and pulls a lever and is slammed into the roof and comes back down in the wrecked Ratcatcher) Ouch. Launchpad: Whoa, DW. This Mystic Eye most be really important! Blinky the Clown doesn't make personal appearences unless it's something big. Liquidator: (To Darkwing) Are you stressed? Tired of the pitfalls of superhero life? What you need is an all-expenses-paid trip to oblivion! Negaduck: Megavolt! Bushroot! Cash this do-gooder's check! Megavolt: I'm a little low on cash. Mind if I charge it? Negaduck: (After absorbing the Fearsome Five's powers) I...am...Mega Negaduck! (Laughs) Darkwing: (Tuts) Somedays it just doesn't pay to get out of bed! Mega Negaduck: I've always wanted to try out my recipe for St Canard stew! (Laughs like Quackerjack) I hate that. Megavolt: I've lost my zap; I'm...microvolt! Negaduck: How sweet. A beautiful dove, the symbol of peace. Maybe I should feed it-to a cat! Megavolt: (About Quackerjack) Look at him. he's nuts, he's out of his tree, completely insane. (Pulls out lightbulb) Isn't he, my wittle bulby-wulby? Megavolt: If there's anything worse than slop, it's cold slop! Negaduck Negaduck crushes all obstacles! (A boulder falls on him)...or vice versa! Category:season 1 Category:Script Coordinator SUSAN McELROY Category:Episodes Category:Fearsome Five Episodes